


so you gotta fire up (you gotta let go)

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Coming In Pants, Grinding, Henry is a masochist, Jiang dirty talking, Jiang is a little jealous, Jiang likes that too, M/M, Shotgunning, he likes it, on the hood of a car no less, smoking pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jiang breathes another hit into Henry, and then another and another until the sun is gone, the sky is blood red. At some point Jiang puts the pipe back in the bag and drops the bag onto a patch of soft grass so it won't break. It gets it out of the way so that Jiang can roll over onto Henry on the hood of the Fisker and push their mouths together sloppily.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/gifts).



> You get one guess as to who this is for

Jiang did not grow up rich. Because of this he feels like a piece of gravel in the sea of diamonds that is Aglionby. He can pick out others that don't belong as easily as if they had his face. He feels like they do sometimes, a bunch of little signs walking around saying 'look! I'm Jiang! I don't belong!'

Henry Cheng does belong. He belongs from the top of his perfectly sculpted hair to the tips of the toes of his expensive shoes. He belongs, Jiang knows that, but he stands out anyway. He's the only person worth focusing on in a crowd, a crowd usually formed around him. A crowd usually made of people who want to hear him speak, who want to feel his eyes on them. A crowd Jiang is careful never to stand in, but he finds himself being a part of all the same, if from a distance. 

The crowd recently has grown by a couple of members, most notable of which is Dick Gansey. Henry, ever the touch-y friend, tends to drag Dick into the light with him. Tends to throw Dick's arm over his shoulder. It isn't like Dick minds, it's not like he isn't used to it. Their brightness doubles standing next to each other, two sets of eyes for people to try and attract. Jiang's focus is usually limited to the press of Henry's fingers on Dick's shoulder. 

He traces the phantom fingertips he can still see on Henry's shoulder. He presses and presses until Henry arches below him and whimpers. 

It never takes him long after Henry goes off alone, and Jiang knows well enough to know he does it on purpose. Stand in front of a crowd, reach out a hand and touch touch touch, and then turn and slip away like a shadow. Get himself alone for all anyone knows, but not actually alone in the way Jiang finds him almost immediately every time. 

Nothing brings Jiang more pleasure than kneeling over Henry, knees pressed to the outsides of thighs to keep both of them on the seat of the Fisker. Jiang has many fond memories of the Fisker, and he's almost embarrassed that his fondest isn't any of the times where they'd finally figured out just the right position in the back seat. 

It is, instead, their first kiss, Jiang pulling Henry over the console by his tie. Confirming the fact that Henry was a little bit of a masochist in the way a near-gentle bite of his lip made him whimper, and fisting a hand in his hair and pulling made him gasp and push forward to deepen the kiss and increase the pressure on his scalp. 

Henry presses himself back into the seat of the Fisker, and normally it would put Jiang off that Henry is moving farther away. As if he wants Jiang out of his space. Except the needy little noises passing Henry's lips tell a whole different story. Jiang, in proper Jiang fashion, leans away completely. He settle back on Henry's knees and Henry groans in frustration. He even goes so far as to push his hips up and whine, keeping his hands under his back. 

His cheeks are pink and his lips are swollen, set in the golden evening light. Where Jiang pressed his fingers into Henry's shoulder are little pink fingerprints. Jiang wants him so bad, so the logical think to do is pop open the console and grab the black bag stashed inside. He pops open the door and slides out, laughing as Henry groans and swears at him. 

"You're horrible," Henry complains as Jiang climbs onto the hood of the car, the muggy summer air keeping him plenty warm as he turns to look at Henry and hold up the bag. 

"I could just get in the driver's seat and leave you here," Henry says with no bite and Jiang cackles in victory when instead of doing that Henry exits the car and gets on the hood with him. 

"This shit is ridiculous," Jiang says instead of deigning to answer Henry's empty threat. Henry makes a noise of agreement as Jiang pulls out the blown glass pipe, even though he hasn't tried it yet. The pipe was one of K's dream things and Jiang had stolen it from him, to no one's surprise. It's black and glittery, little silver dream fish swimming in and out of the black depths. One stops to look at him and blows a single, pink, heart shaped bubble. Jiang scowls and shakes it to make the fish swim away. Henry hums a laugh and leans onto Jiang, putting his head on Jiang's shoulder. 

It's already packed, the weed a bright scarlet. At one time Kavinsky's dream drugs had given Henry pause, but now he knew better than to doubt Jiang and Jiang knew better than to betray that trust. He didn't think he could if he wanted to, anymore. 

Jiang goes for the bag again, but Henry hold up a small square package instead. Jiang pauses. 

"Open it," Henry insists and Jiang sets the pipe on his legs and grabs the package. He lifts the purple lid and shifts some white tissue paper aside with the tip of his finger. He sees a glint of metal and flips the box over into his palm. 

It's a lighter, not a cheap BIC like the one in the bag. It's heavy and metal, with a cap Jiang flicks open and closed a few times before Henry's fingers grab it and flip it so Jiang will look at the front. Jiang breathes out a puff of air. An interlocking J and C are on the front. They aren't engraved, but somehow done in gold. The top curve of the C hooks around the curve of the J, unnecessarily intricate with small delicate patterns swirling off of them. Jiang rubs his thumb over the letters.

"Very polite of you to confirm yourself as a bottom," Jiang snorts because he doesn't know what else to say. Henry's answering laugh says he knew Jiang would say that, and that he isn't upset by Jiang's inability to communicate his thanks. 

Without further distraction Jiang presses the pipe to his lips and flicks the lighter over the bowl. Henry pulls away to watch him, to watch his cheeks and his throat and his lips when Jiang pulls the pipe away. Jiang turns to look at him. 

Henry leans forward obediently, mouth dropping open as Jiang puts a hand on his thigh and presses forward. 

Jiang breathes the smoke into Henry's lungs, and through the corner of his hooded eyes Henry watches a few tendrils of escaped smoke glitter in the light of the setting sun. When he exhales the smoke above his head as Jiang takes another hit he gets confirmation that yes, the smoke is actually a soft glittering lavender. 

He turns just in time to see Jiang exhale through his nose and then smile privately to himself. Henry has the sneaking suspicion that Jiang was high before he even found Henry, and that suspicion is only strengthened by the way Jiang bemusedly mouths 'dragon' at the smoke that comes out of his nose. The black opal stud in his nostril seems to adopt some of the glitter of the smoke. Henry resists the urge to laugh at him, but smiles all the same. Joseph Kavinsky's dream weed is good and it laps lazily at his brain like rising water. 

Jiang breathes another hit into Henry, and then another and another until the sun is gone, the sky is blood red. At some point Jiang puts the pipe back in the bag and drops the bag onto a patch of soft grass so it won't break. It gets it out of the way so that Jiang can roll over onto Henry on the hood of the Fisker and push their mouths together sloppily. When he first does it they both still have smoke in their mouths and it leaks out as they kiss, Jiang's tongue stroking Henry's and Henry sighing softly, responsively. Jiang gets distracted sometimes, his mouth roaming away from Henry's down over Henry's jaw and then his neck. He passes over the same spot that always makes Henry tremble a few times before he stops over it. He flicks his tongue over it lazily to make Henry sigh and squirm, and bites down on it to make him gasp and shake. He sucks a bruise there at the curve of Henry's jaw, and Henry starts letting out the same needy little noises he'd been letting out before in the car. 

Jiang makes as if to pull away, but Henry whines and drags him back. Jiang, satisfied with this, pins Henry's arms above his head, their skin touching the windshield, and without further teasing grinds down on the bulge of Henry' cock in his jeans. 

Henry's eyes pop open, wide but unseeing as he mouths words he can't actually form and finds Jiang's rhythm. He pushes his hips up when Jiang pushes down and it's gorgeous. Jiang gives Henry's wrists a pointed squeeze before he lets go. Henry obediently keeps them in place as Jiang pushes up Henry's shirt to watch the flex of his stomach muscles with the movement of his hips. 

Henry thrashes when Jiang pushes his shirt up higher, letting out breathy little moans when Jiang's thumbs brush his nipples and letting out a quiet shout of surprise when Jiang pinches the right one. 

Jiang bends over to bite at Henry's ribs as he stops grinding. He moves slightly back, just enough that he isn't touching Henry's cock with his ass and Henry gives out a frustrated whine. Jiang keeps one hand next to his head where he's sucking a bruise onto Henry's ribs. He moves the other hand to Henry's button and Henry lets out a little hissed 'yes' and bucks his hips. Jiang bites down slightly harder in retaliation, but instead of really being a punishment it makes Henry moan. It settles him all the same. When Jiang pulls back to look the bruise is forming beautifully, and imprint of teeth ringing it, cast in the pink light of the sunset, makes it that much better. The silver of the Fisker for a backdrop makes it better still. 

Jiang works his hand into Henry's pants and when he doesn't pull Henry's cock out Henry groans. 

"Jiang-" he starts to say desperately but Jiang, at the beginning of working on another bruise, nips him again. Henry makes a little noise and presses up toward Jiang's mouth. 

"You're going to come in your pants," Jiang says frankly and Henry's body seizes up and then relaxes into delicate trembling as he waits for Jiang to continue. Jiang almost hates it that Henry knows him so well. 

"Because I don't want to deal with the mess," Jiang continues, "and because the next time you let Dick Gansey or anyone else touch you I want you to remember this," Jiang gives a punctuating rub at the length of Henry's cock and Henry jerks, "and I want them to ask you why you suddenly can't look them in the eye."

His fingertips find the head of Henry's cock and rub circles that make Henry curse and moan. Jiang spreads the built up precum around with his fingertips as he drags them around Henry's cock, just exploring. Henry whines, and he's high enough that he doesn't mind how loud it is.

"Because what could be better," Jiang resumes saying, "than all those people looking at you knowing I had you on your back and moaning on the hood of your Fisker?" Jiang slides his hand out of Henry's pants and sets it on him through his pants instead. He rubs Henry and makes him hiss, he keeps doing it and builds up a rhythm until Henry is rocking with the movement of his hand, whining and moaning as he gets closer and closer. Jiang stretches out over him, feeling the brush of Henry's body as Henry moves and chases his orgasm. He looks Henry in the eye, blown pupils meeting blown pupils. Henry looks somehow desperate and lazy at the same time. His high relaxes him but his body needs this, needs Jiang doing this like it needs air. 

"Let them know i got you off and I didn't even have to take your cock out," Jiang says smugly, almost purring, "because you're just that easy for me." 

Henry lets out a breathy moan that climbs into a whine as his cock pulses, his hips staying suspended up and rubbing desperately at Jiang's hand while Jiang obligingly grinds his palm down. 

When Henry flattens himself back on the hood of his car, gasping and panting, he lets his eyes flutter closed. Jiang takes the opportunity to surprise him with a kiss before he rolls and tries to get off the hood without falling so he can looks for the black bag and his pipe. 

"As if we need to be higher," Henry says, again proving just how well he know Jiang. Jiang makes a rude noise at him and Henry laughs. Jiang swears that noise is what brings out the stars into the twilight sky.

**Author's Note:**

> check my bio for my tumblr


End file.
